The Jorney's of a Pink Haired Girl Part 1
by BlackHreat
Summary: Sakura is tired of seeing the same old stuff, she wants to see other people and things that are different. When her wish comes true will she regret it? A Ninja of Konoha in the Sengoku world! Second story and no flames!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

The Journey's of a Pink Haired Girl (Part 1)

Prologue

It was a good moruning, the sun was shining and there was not a cloud in the sky. For Sakura it was the start of a great day, she planned to spend the whole day to herself and enjoy. No one would bug her on this day, Kakashi, Naruto, Yamato, and Sai have missions. Ino was going to work in her famliy's Flower shop and everyone had somthing else to do.

Today is day off from missions, hositpal, and helping the Hokage, and she is going to enjoy it. Sakura had desided to get up early so she could see the sunrise and it was beautiful (That's how she knows it is a good day ... Till later in the evening).

Now 8o'clock a.m., she eating her homemade breakfast thinking about what should she do. First she should go shop for food, weapons, and maybe a few new clothes, then go to the ramen shop to eat lunch, then go relax atop of the Hokage Monument, then go to the Yamanaka Flower shop to buy flowers and visit her parnets grave, then go home to make a homecook meal, relax and clean the house, watch the sunset and go to bed.

That would be her shedule for the day, expect for visiting her parnets grave, it will be a good day. She finished her breakfast and got ready to head out, a simple t-shirt and shorts, her shoes and her ninja handband thouth its her day off.

She goes to the grocory store first to pick up some food she needs: rice, eggs, milk, carrots, potatos, nooddles, peppers, corn, fish, apples, pears, and peas etc. (Lot more varity then Naruto hehe). After getting all she needed she went up to the counter and payed for it.

Sakura made a quick trip home to put away the grocreies, then she went to the weapons shop to buy some kunai, suridkens, senbons, wires, and a sword etc. Buying a sword however surpised her as she nevered used one before, she shurgged it off and thought that she can find someone to teach her how to use it.

Like before, she made a quick trip home to put away her weapons, then left to the clothing store to look around. She broght some t-shirits, shorts, pants, shoes, long sleeve shirits, jackets etc. Like stated above, she went home to put away her perchases she was surpised at how many she bought though.

_"Oh well, but all that running around sure got me hungrey"_ she thought and went to the ramen shop (I don't know how to spell the name). She ordered the chicken ramen and of course it was deilious, she eat it in ten minutes to savor the favor (unlike Naruto who gulps it down). She payed for it and went to her next destination: The Hokage Monument.

She looked all around the village from atop the mountian and sighed happily. This was great, a gentle brezze, and the sun shining brightly. Sakura laid down staring up at the sky and she closed her eyes enjoing the warmth.

Then a presnce was to the right of her, she opened her eyes and saw an Anbu standing there. "Lady Hokage requests your presnce" then he vanished, _"So much for a day off" _Sakura thought dissapointed. She got up and went straight to the Hokage building, saying hello to everyone on the way.

"Hello, Lady Tsunade" Sakura gheeted, as she entered the room, "Ah, Sakura I was waiting for you" Tsunade says. "I'm sorry to call you in on your day off, but somthings come so tomorrow we will have leave Konoha to take of it" Tsunade says. "Hai but what is the mission?" Sakura asked, "A mission to the Land of Snow to renew the treaty, you've been there before" Tsunade replies.

"Oh yes! It will be great to visit there again!" Sakura said happily and thankfully she brought new clothes (yes she broght winter clothes). "Good, now enjoy the rest of the day" Tsunade said as she shooed her out.

Sakura then left the building and decided to visit her parnets grave, so she went to the Yamanaka Flower shop. She silently looked at all the flowers, and desided on getting carnations and surprizing Ino wasn't at the counter, but her mother. "Hello Sakura" she said, "Hello" Sakura replied, as she broght out her money. The flowers were paid for, and they said their respected good-byes, Sakura then heads for the graveyard.

As she apporahes her parnets grave, she thinks of the good and bad times when they were alive. They died on a trip, to the Waterfall Village, they were attacked by a gang of bandits, they got caught tying to escape and were killed. They're bodies were brought back and a funeral was held for them, she still sad that their gone and that she wasn't there for them.

They were civilians, it just wasn't fair, but what's done is done, they wouldn't want their only child grevie them for the rest of her life. Still though they, they weigthed heaviy on her mind, she then reaches the grave and puts the flowers on the headstone. She then prays for them to keep watching over her, she tells them that she loves them, and will do her best.

She then leaves the graveyard with fond memoires in her mind, she makes her way home to perpare for dinner. She desided that she will have swordfish teriyaki and salmon and nanban sauce to eat and got out the ingrediants. Took about an hour for the first dish, but it was good along with the second dish which was about ten minutes.

After washing the dishes, she started cleaning the rest of the house: living room, kitcehen, dining room, bathroom, guset room, and her bedroom. Took a couple of hours but it got done just in time for the sunset, Sakura watched the sun set on the horizen as the day was ending. As the sun dissappered, Sakura felt great at how well the day went with out a real problem.

She then decided to pack her things for tomorrow she pack the new clothes and weapons she got eariler that day. Sha also packed some food she got today as well so it wouldn't spoil, and she packed some cookbooks as well.

She looked outside and to be honest she wanted adventure somewhere, a place she hasn't been before. She wants to see new things and meet other people and learn their customs. A shooting star is seen and Sakura decides to make a wish.

"I wish ... I wish to be somewhere faraway, to meet new people and see other things" she said to her heart. Then all of sudden wind forces open her windows, much to her shock and the room starts shaking. _"Whats going on?!" _Sakura thought alarmed as grabed her pack in confusion at what was happening.

Then a blinding white light, Sakura tried to block it, but blacked out cause it was to bright. While she was uncouinus she was moved to a field, but not in the Leaf Village, but a whole new place.

Ciffhanger!

This took me a while but it's done.

Now I said this before I'm a bad speller and grammer person so you guys can give me advice if you want.

To all Sakura-haters: If you don't like Sakura then do not commet trash about her in reviews I will not tolerate that!

As for who Sakura is paired with state in reviews who u want that person to be.

See you around!


	2. Chapter 2

The Journey's of a Pink Haired Girl (Part 1)

Chapter 1

The morning in Ueda was beautiful; sun was shining and not a cloud in the sky. Kunoichi was out gathering ingredients for dinner because Lord Yukimura and Lord Shingen were returning home this afternoon from a distrbintace in the northwestern broader and she wanted to surprise them. She was upset when Lord Shingen told her she couldn't go with them, but she protected Ueda that's what counts.

"My Lady!" a villager shouts. "How many times I've told you all to call me Kunoichi?" she asked with a raised brow.

"S-sorry, but there's someone in the field and we don't know who it is!" he says. "Alright, alright! I'll go check it out, just clam down" she responded, and then she leapt away.

At the field Sakura was beginning to stir, she knew something was amiss due to the fact she was laying on grass instead of her bed. _"So it wasn't a dream" _Sakura realized as she remembered last night. She slowly opened her eyes, and looked around, she was in field but it was not familiar at all. _"Am I really gone from Konoha?"_ were her thought she unfortunately knew it was true.

She stood up and noticed her pack was next to her, _"I guess it came with, to wherever I am now"_ she assumes. Then she feels a presence in the trees but it was weird, it didn't feel like chakra. Sakura looked over at the trees and sure enough someone was there, then the person appeared in front of her at ninja speed.

It was a girl with brown hair in a ponytail dressed in a pink and white high tank top with matching shorts with gloves, arm guards, shoes and leg guards. She was also armed with two short swords, "Who are you and where you from are?" she asked.

Kunoichi took in the young girl in front of her she was wearing a pink shirt, black shorts, and some odd type of black shoes and wearing a headband with a symbol on it. However what stood out the most was her pink hair and green eyes, she looked foreign descent but she still looked Asian. _"By the way she dresses she could be a ninja but the clothes she wears aren't from around here" _was Kunoichi thoughts on her.

Sakura was thinking her options while Kunoichi was trying to make an evaluation on her. _"Okay I must be somewhere entirely due to her voice, I might as well try to explain where I'm from" _Sakura decided. "I'm Sakura Haruno, kunoichi of the Village Hidden in the Leaves" Sakura replied to Kunoichi's question.

"_Village Hidden in the Leaves?"_ Kunoichi thought confused, for she never heard such a name in Japan. "Where is that located?" Kunoichi questioned, Sakura looked shocked for a moment then asked, "You don't know where it is?". Kunoichi shook her head, "Never heard of it in Japan" she answered. _"Japan? Is that where I'm at? But I've never heard of it"_ Sakura realizes, then asks, "Is this Japan where I'm at?" Kunoichi looked at her as if she lost her mind.

"Yes, is there something wrong?" Kunoichi asked, _"She seems friendly but I have to be careful" _she thought as she watched her expressions. Sakura was trying to figure out how to get back home, but she had no idea where to start because she's never been here before. "**Maybe for now we should go wherever she's from and rest there for now" **Inner Sakura suggested.

Sakura agreed, "Since I'm not from around here can I go with you to your village so I can look at a map?" she asked. Kunoichi thought for a minute, she didn't want an enemy inside Ueda Castle or the village but Sakura shows no sign of hostilite and like she said she wasn't from around here. _"She can come, but if she turns out to be an enemy I will take full responsibility for the damage she does" _Kunoichi thinks. "Very well you can come with me, but when we get to the castle I will have to search you and that bag of yours. But to get something strait you say you are a ninja so I will find weapons in the bag?" Kunoichi instructs.

Sakura nodded, not blaming Kunoichi for not trusting her, _"It makes since that she could think that I'm an enemy, I'm just I stranger in this Japan" _were Sakura's thoughts. She then picked up her pack and said, "By the way it's called a backpack or pack", Kunoichi thought that was odd but then this girl wasn't from here. "Follow me" was the simple command and they were off to the village.

As they entered, the villagers gave Sakura curious looks for they never seen anyone like her before. Some women frowned upon seeing her clothes, but the rest assumed she was a ninja. Sakura however felt completely out of place for everyone's clothes was different from the way she was used to and she never had this much attention before.

Kunoichi looked at her; she could tell that Sakura was uncomfortable, she probably did not get the stares in her village but why not she was an unique person; long pink hair that reached her thighs, creamy white skin, and big emerald green eyes. Yes, this girl was beautiful for a foreigner, but what kind of power does she have? She couldn't sense musou from Sakura at all, something else was there and what kind of ninja was she was.

They approached the castle; the guards nodded at Kunoichi but gave Sakura wary looks. They went inside; Sakura looked around, not too much of a change from home; sliding doors, wooden floors, etc. Kunoichi brought her to an empty room, she sat her pack down, and then kunoichi came over and started searching her. After a few minutes she realized Sakura was not caring any weapons.

She went through her pack and found clothes, weapons, and food though some was packaged oddly in her opinion. Some of the clothes were odd and some looked familiar, the weapons were familiar but some of the scrolls had odd techniques on them. Kunoichi shook her head; she decided to question her about the scrolls later, she decided that Sakura was not a threat at the moment.

"Well I can see you are different from a normal ninja, but from what I can see you are not a threat. However if I see something unusual tonight that deals with you, you're in big trouble understand?" Kunoichi tells her. "I do" Sakura says, "but maybe tomorrow or tonight can I look at a map?" "Sure, but tomorrow I want to see your ninja powers" Kunoichi says.

"All right" her stomach growls, "but now I'm hungry" Kunoichi laughs and says "All right, but my master and lord will be back this evening so you're going to help me cook for them and everyone else that went with them" "Okay that sounds fine so our food will be include in all that right?" Sakura asked. "Of course silly now let's get started" Kunoichi left the room with Sakura behind her who was thinking how this place was different from home.

Finally done! Sorry for taking so long hope it's worth the wait.

Tell me who you guys want Sakura to be paired.

Give reviews and see you later!


End file.
